vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mihaelandnate
Re: Mistaken Ban What is your relation to the blocked IP? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:24, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :You will have to contact User:VegaDark on the VSTF wiki. This IP range is temp blocked due to the amount of vandalism experienced over the past month of March and prior to that, February. Besides the two legitimate edits to to the Bplats page, I can't judge if the person behind the IP you've given isn't the user that has been causing problems. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:43, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm being creepy Sorry for stalking your profile... but I guess that means that you're kind of interesting and I like to know people sometimes.... But I noticed that you put Yukari twice on your fav VOCALOIDs list =w= Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 12:21, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Page move I moved the page from "v flower (VOCALOID") to "v flower" because that is the product name, same reason we don't call GUMI's voice bank page "Megpoid (VOCALOID3)". -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ruko's colors Please go ahead (I added them and was okay with it for a while but not anymore) (hint: you can edit the colors here rather than going to the pages) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 06:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Deco27 Looks like it's already been updated, but I don't plan on touching DECO's album list... too much stuff for me to do already. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Featured Songs A scroll box, huh? The normal scroll box template we use for the compilation albums would probably be too cramped... so we could either need to create a scroll box template specifically for the P pages, or we could do something like Wikipedia and move the Featured Songs to their own page. Thoughts? I think the pages that would need it the most would be Circus-P, OSTER project, kz, Shizen no Teki-P... eek. Chevsapher ♪ talk 03:51, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Here's a really simple scroll box: User:Chevsapher/sandbox :Uh.... I think the thumbnails already add enough color to the P pages. D: Sorry, but I think color-coding each featured song box could get very tacky very quickly. At least the individual Vocaloid pages and the songs pages each stick to a single color scheme (for the most part). Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:07, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Circus-P... thoughts? The template is here: Template:Basic scrollbox Chevsapher ♪ talk 12:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me! Over 10 featured works certainly sounds like a good number. Chevsapher ♪ talk 12:39, June 10, 2014 (UTC) StarsandPeacesigns Oh. that's ok! I won't edit it. Good luck on the page! And sorry if I have come off as rude in the past. I personally think that it's because of my social awkwardness. Living is such a pain. I want to become a cheesecake. 07:19, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Blog Post Why are you so mad at me? Some people may not approve of the content in the image and I didn't want my comment about lily become an argument with mist. And JK means just kidding so at Anti Hate: Tone Rion I was trying to be funny. Yeesh. Musa666 (talk) 1. Ok I didn't know you were defending my veiwpoint. 2. I am a kid exactly, there are YOUTUBERS that are my age Minecrafters, and a girl in or used to be (yay summer ��:)!) in class with has stinkin' GMAIL. So yeah, also I am a kid I am still learning to communicate and I may come off rude but, usually it is for the best intention. 3.Oh, I knew you weren't trying to insult me I was just being silly!